


It Always Starts Slow

by thefourstarball



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character(s), First Kiss, Holding Hands, Hugging, M/M, is that how you flirt, it's bad I know it is, there's gonna be lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourstarball/pseuds/thefourstarball
Summary: It's been a few months since the Cell Games, and Yamcha decides to go by himself to take his mind off of things. He meets someone on his get away. Will this be a one-time thing, or could this lead to something bigger?





	1. It's You!

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS I started another story with one already in the process haha. Don't worry though I'm gonna keep updating both of my stories! Im gonna see both of these through to the very end. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!

Yamcha walked along a path in the Royal Nature Park. The Cell Games was over, but everyone was still trying to recover. He decided to get away and try to relax himself, and get his mind off of the loss of a childhood friend.  
He had always heard how beautiful the Royal Nature Park was, so he thought it would be a perfect place for him to visit now.  
The Z fighter strolled quietly down the path he was following. [Goku... are you sure this was best for everyone...? What about your son? And ChiChi... she's pregnant again, and Gohan has so much on his shoulders. Too much for such a little boy.....] he sighed through his nose. [But your heart is in the right place. It always has been.... Kami, Goku, we all miss you so much...]  
Yamcha shook his head. [Enough of that. You came here to stop thinking about it,] he scolded himself mentally.  
He looked up from the ground and around himself, admiring the beautiful, deep green plants and the animals using them for shelter.  
He stopped and looked up at a tall tree. One of its branches had something long and bright green on it. He took a quick glance around to confirm no one would see, and floated up to it.  
His dark eyes lit up slightly when he saw it was a snake. "Wow," he breathed to himself. "I've never seen one this color!"  
He lowered himself back to the ground and kept walking. "You'd think there would be more people here, as much as it gets talked about," he commented to himself.  
He came across a bench and sat down, leaning up against the back. "This is a nice place. Maybe I should camp out here sometime."  
A squirrel ran up beside him and looked the man over.  
He smiled gently at the creature and grabbed a bag tied at his waist.  
"Hey buddy," he greeted. "I got something for you."  
He reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of food.  
He leaned down and outstretched his hand towards the squirrel.  
"Don't be shy."  
The squirrel sniffed his hand, then came closer and started eating the offered food.  
"There you go."  
Another squirrel came out of the bushes to eat out of his hand, then another, and another. Eventually, he had a small group of five or six squirrels in front of him.  
He chuckled quietly, watching the squirrels eat.  
Suddenly, he got the strange feeling that he was being watched. He looked up and around him, seeing no one. He did a quick search for any power levels, and when he found none, he turned back to the squirrels.  
[I must be paranoid or something,] he reasoned.  
He scooped out another handful and watched the squirrels quickly devour that, before scurrying back up the trees.  
The ex-bandit closed the small bag and put it back on his waist.  
He got the feeling he was being watched again, but much stronger this time.  
He stood and looked around again, his eyes stopping on a figure ahead in the path he was walking on.  
Black hair down to his shoulders, icy blue eyes, orange scarf, dark turquoise jacket, blue jeans tucked into neon green socks, blue and white tennis shoes, with a casual smile on his face.  
Yamcha returned the smile, keeping in mind to be cautious. "17," he greeted.  
"Yamcha," the Android greeted back, gazing at him with light blue eyes. He walked down to where Yamcha stood, standing in front of him. "You're not trying to kill the squirrels are you?" He asked, smile never dropping.  
"What?" Yamcha asked, taken back. "Why would I want to do that? I came here to relax, not kill thin-" he stopped himself mid sentence. "Is that a joke?"  
17 laughed, head tilting down to the ground. He lifted his head up and met Yamcha's eyes.  
"So you're here to 'relax'?"  
"Yeah, so? What are you doing here?"  
17 scoffed playfully. "You didn't notice? I'm a park ranger."  
The scared warrior looked him up and down quickly. "You got a job this soon after the Cell Games?" As soon as he said it, he realized how rude that could be considered. "Wait, no, I don't mean that you COULD'NT get a job or anything, it's just-."  
"Yamcha," the android interrupted. "Relax, I know what you meant. Yeah, I always wanted to be a park ranger. I thought they were cool when I was a kid."  
"But.. what do they call you? Ranger what?"  
17 tilted his head to the side, smile widening a little. "My name, what else?"  
"They.. they call you 17?"  
"What? No. My real name."  
"Oh.." Yamcha glanced to the side. [Right, right, they used to be humans. But how do they know their names? What are they?]  
As if reading his mind, "It's Lapis. 18's is Lazuli."  
"Lapis," he repeated. "Ranger Lapis."  
"Don't wear it out," he turned around. "I'm heading back this way. You wanna come?"  
"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh. Yeah, sure." He followed the Android's lead.  
"So... what've you been up to since... you know." Yamcha tried to start a conversation.  
"Well, after I was brought back, I didn't have anywhere to live or anything to do. So I decided to change that. I figured that I needed money, so I got a job here. I've got an apartment now. What about you?"  
Yamcha sighed. "Everyone is still down about Goku. It's pretty rough, but we're coming back. Little Gohan is only 11 and he's having to be a man already. ChiChi's a few months pregnant. Baby Trunks is learning to talk now, Vegeta actually does stuff with him now... and that's about it."  
"What about you though? What have you been doing?"  
"Me? Just making sure everyone is okay, I guess. I went back to working. That's really all I've been doing."  
"No new girlfriends?" 17 asked, stopping to pick up a beer can on the ground. "Gross," he muttered.  
Yamcha blushed lightly. "Ah, no. I'm not too good at relationships anyways."  
The Android threw the can into a trash can. "Me either."  
They saw the ranger station come into view up ahead.  
"Do you have to work tonight?" 17 asked.  
"No, I'm off today."  
"Well, would you like to have dinner with me?"  
Yamcha froze. "You... you mean tonight?"  
17 smiled. "When else?"  
"I um..." Yamcha swallowed the lump in his throat. [He can't be dangerous, he hasn't tried to hurt me. I should give him a chance.] "Yeah. That'd be great."  
"Cool. How's that new Italian place that just opened on 4th street at 6 sound?"  
Yamcha nodded. "Sounds perfect. Meet you there?"  
17 smiled at him and nodded. "Alright. I gotta get back to work. See you tonight." He flashed Yamcha another charming smile and waved, walking to the ranger station.  
Yamcha waved back, blushing a light pink at his smile. [Is it just me or... is he really cute?]  
17 went inside the station and leaned against the wall. [I can't believe he really said yes!] He smiled back in the direction he came from. [I'm having dinner with a cute one. There's gotta be at least a few jealous girls tonight.]  
"You pick up a nice lady?" One of his coworkers asked.  
Lapis turned to look at him and smiled. "I guess you could say that. We're having dinner tonight."  
"That's my boy!  
The Android walked over and sat down at the large desk. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back into the chair.  
Glancing at his watch, he sighed through his nose. If only it was 6 now.


	2. It's Not a Date! ... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha and 17 have dinner together. During their time together, the intention behind their words get a little confusing, leading to a discovery both make about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that's a bad summary. Hope y'all are enjoying this fanfic! Thanks for all the hits and kudos and all that!

Yamcha glanced down at his phone. 6:10. He looked back up at the empty seat across from him. [Where is he?]   
He took a sip of his water. [Did he set me up?] Yamcha shook his head. [Don't be ridiculous. It's only 10 minutes. He probably got held up at work or something.]   
As he was thinking of all the possible reasons that could make 17 late, someone sat in the empty chair across from him.   
"Hey."   
The ex-bandit's eyes snapped up from the table to the source of the voice. Upon seeing who it was, he relaxed. "Hey."   
"Sorry I was late," the Android apologized. "These guys showed up and started trapping the squirrels, and I had to go catch them."   
Yamcha nodded in understanding. "I thought something happened at work." He laughed, a little nervously. "At first I was worried you stood me up."   
17 scoffed with a grin. "Like I would miss a chance to see you."   
A blush fell across the scarred warrior's face as his dark eyes darted down to his hands. [Is he flirting with me? I should try flirting back a little, see how he takes it.] Yamcha brought his eyes back up, dark brown meeting icy blue. "I would've been upset if you didn't come. I've been looking forward to having dinner with you since earlier today," he said with a small smile pulling at his lips.   
The artificial human's grin widened slightly. "Really? Me too."   
Yamcha's blush brightened to a rosy pink. "I'm glad that seeing me makes you happy."   
17 leaned forward in his chair, chest pressing against the edge of the table. "I'm glad it makes you happy to see me too. In fact, I'm glad you even decided to talk to me, not knowing whose side I was on anymore." A small but genuine smile crossed the android's face.   
Yamcha swallowed the lump in his throat and laughed quietly. "Yeah, that's how I felt when Goku kept talking to me, even after I tried to rob and kill him."   
Lapis' eyes sparkled. "That's right, you were an enemy, too." He smirked playfully. "Looks like we have that in common."   
Yamcha laughed nervously. [Why am I getting so nervous? He's flirting back with me!] His thoughts came to a halt. [But what if he's not? What if he just likes me but like as a friend? What if he just wants to be my friend?]  
The waitress came, interrupting Yamcha's thoughts. "Oh, you're here!" She said, smiling at 17. "What can I get you to drink?"   
Sky blue eyes shifted off of Yamcha onto the woman standing to his right. "I'll have water, thanks."   
She nodded and turned, walking back into the kitchen.   
Yamcha swallowed the other lump that had formed in his throat. "So uh... when's the last time you talked to 18?"   
"Last week." The waitress arrived with his drink and he took a sip. "She told me she's been going out with Krillin. And just between us," he leaned forward and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think they're great for each other."   
Yamcha smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I'm happy for them. Finding love isn't easy."   
The Android nodded once. "It sure isn't." He sighed. "But sometimes people have mindsets that can stop others from finding love. Because they want to fit in."   
Yamcha's breath caught in his throat. [Does... does that mean....] he forced himself to breathe again, taking a deep breath and forcing out a question he'd had on his mind since he suspected they were flirting. "17, are you gay?" He whispered. "Not that it's bad if you are, I mean!" He reassured, voice still a whisper.   
17 cocked an eyebrow and chucked. "I'm bi," he answered, voice the same volume as Yamcha's.   
The scarred man felt a strange sense of relief wash over him. "Me too."   
"Cool."   
Their waitress came and took their orders. Their food came out and they ate, talking almost the whole time.   
17 paid for their dinner (Yamcha offered to pay half, but he insisted) and they walked out of the restaurant together.   
Lapis walked Yamcha home, all the way up to his apartment door.   
"I had a good time tonight," Yamcha said.   
"I did too."   
"We should do this again. Do you have a phone?"   
The artificial human chuckled and pulled his phone out of his pocket and they exchanged numbers.   
"Night, Yamcha. See you soon?"   
"Yeah," he nodded as if to reinforce his words. "That'd be great."   
He stood there awkwardly, debating if he should do something. Making a decision, he stepped forward and hugged 17.   
He relaxed when he felt arms wrap around his torso, and leaned into the slightly taller frame. With a light blush, he realized this was the first time he'd ever touched the other, and that for an android he was very warm and soft.   
He enjoyed the feeling of 17's soft hair brushing against his cheeks as the wind blew gently around them.   
17 pulled Yamcha closer to him with his arms. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Yamcha's warm body pressed against his, and how his hair felt against the side of his face.   
The two parted, a light blush dusting both their cheeks, but unnoticeable due to the dark night.   
"Bye," Yamcha said quietly.   
"See you," Lapis responded, turning and walking back down towards the stairs.   
Yamcha opened the door to his apartment and quickly closed it behind him, leaning his back against the door.   
"Yamcha, you're back!" Puar flew up from the couch and latched onto his shoulder. "How did it go?"   
Yamcha raised a hand and petted her back, staying silent for a minute. "It was amazing... the best date I've ever been on, actually. And I think I can say it was a date now... we were doing some flirting, and he told me he's into guys."   
"That's great!" His cat friend exclaimed. "Do you have another date?"   
"Not yet, no." Yamcha smiled and pulled his phone out, opening his contacts and showing Puar the screen. It was Lapis'. "But I'm gonna text him tomorrow and try to set one up."   
She hugged the ex-bandit's shoulder tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Yamcha!"   
He hugged her back and laughed. "Thanks, Puar. But we should get ready for bed now. I wanna wake up early so I have time to plan another date."   
She smiled wide and nodded, flying off to the bedroom.   
Yamcha lifted his weight off the door and looked at 17's number in his phone again. When he looked, an image of the Android smiling came across his vision. The memory itself was enough to bring a blush to his cheeks. Dammit, who gave him permission to be so cute?   
Yamcha sighed through his nose, a smile on his face. [One date and I'm already starting to fall for him. I hope he feels the same.]   
Lapis walked into his house, turning on the lights. He took his shoes off and turned on the TV. [I hope I didn't come off too strong too soon.]   
He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, opening up his contacts and hovering over Yamcha's. A smile came over his face as he thought about the Z fighter. [I hope he wants to go out again as much as I do.]  
With that thought, he walked down the hallway to the bathroom and started up the shower.


	3. Another Night With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha and 17 go on a second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any mistypes or anything! These two are so cute and fun to write. I've never been on a date before, so I don't really know what I'm doing haha, but I hope you all like it!

 Yamcha opened his eyes, blinking to bring them into focus. Rays of early morning sunlight came through his bedroom window, casting shadows on the far wall. He sat up, careful not to wake Puar, who was curled up still asleep at his feet.   
He stretched his arms above his head, a soothing pop coming from his shoulders and lower back. A quick glance at the clock on a counter next to his bed confirmed it to be 7:45 A.M.   
The ex-bandit rested against the headboard, glancing over at his phone. [I need to think of another date for us,] he mentally reminded himself. A smile came over his face instinctively at the thought of the Android. [I have to see him again.]   
He got up, leaving his bedroom and heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water.   
[But what would we do? He already took me out to eat. What else do people do for second dates?] he thought. Taking a sip of water, he thought back to when he and Bulma were dating and what dates they went on.   
[I don't think we ever went on any. In fact, the only time we really went anywhere was with Goku, Puar and Oolong. And even then, we just went to Dream Land.]   
His thoughts came to a halt. [Thats it, I'll take him to Dream Land! Everyone loves amusement parks, right?] he reasoned with himself.   
He pulled out some pans, setting them on the stove. Then he turned and opened the fridge, pulling out bacon, sausages, and some eggs.   
Then he grabbed the bag of potatoes sitting on the kitchen counter and began working on preparing them.   
As he chopped the potatoes and put them into a large pan, he made up his mind on how he'd go about his plan.   
[I'll text him after breakfast, and ask if he's working and what time. Then I'll show up after he's off work and take him there.]   
Before long, everything was prepared and in the pans, cooking.   
Puar floated out of the bedroom, rubbing her eye. "Morning, Yamcha." She set herself down at the table.   
"Morning, Puar!" Her friend responded cheerfully.   
"Did you figure out what you're going to do for your next date?"   
Yamcha nodded, turning the stove off and transferring all the food to plates, which were placed on the table. "I'm taking him to Dream Land."   
The shapeshifter smiled at the memory of their visit to the amusement park. "That place was so fun! Until that lady came and attacked us, at least."   
Yamcha laughed. "Yeah, but I don't think we'll have that problem this time." He sat down, grabbing a plate and putting food on it.   
"I don't think so either. Whoever she is, she's probably not even around anymore."   
Yamcha nodded in agreement. He ate relatively fast, eager to text 17.   
When he was finished, he got up and washed his dishes, setting them aside to dry.   
He hurried back to his room, plucking his phone up and unplugging the charger. He pulled up 17's contact, thumb hovering over the message option before tapping it.   
The screen for a new conversation came up and he held his breath. Eyes glancing up at the time, he saw it was now almost 9 o'clock. [He should be up by now.]   
He quickly typed a message. "Hey."   
He walked out of his room, going to the living room and sitting on the couch. His phone buzzed after a second. He had a new message. He looked down to see who it was and his eyes sparkled with delight.   
The text was from 17. "Hi," it read.   
Yamcha sucked in a breath through his nose, forcing his thumbs to type. "Do you have to work today?"   
Almost immediately, he saw the speech bubble coming from the left side of the screen. His phone buzzed again. "Yeah I'm on my way there now. I get off at 3."   
Yamcha leaned back, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding. They'd be able to go before the amusement park closed.   
"Sweet. Is it okay if I come over there when you get off? I want to show you something."   
A light blush dusted his cheeks as a read over his message.   
"Of course," came the reply. "I'd love to go out with you again."   
Yamcha's heart leaped in his chest. "Yeah. Me too. I'm going to love being there with you."   
"I'm sure I will too. I have to work, I'll see you later."   
"Bye." Yamcha typed the last message and placed the phone in his lap. His cheeks were practically burning. Lapis was flirting with him, he was positive now. But does that mean the Android was attracted to him, or was he just one of those people who flirted with others for the sake of it?   
The scarred man tilted his head up to look at the roof. [What about me? Do I have a crush on him?] Thinking about the artificial being, he felt his blush darken. A memory of 17's smile made his heart skip a beat. The memory of how it felt to hug the other man made a warm feeling spread through his chest. [Okay, okay. Maybe I do.]   
He turned on the TV, wanting to pass the time so 3:00 would be there fast.  
\-------------------------------------  
Yamcha stood outside the ranger station, waiting for 17 to come out. He didn't have to wait long, as only a moment or two later, the blue-eyed beauty opened the door.   
He smiled upon seeing Yamcha, walking over. "Hey."   
"Hey," Yamcha greeted back.   
As the Android came closer, Yamcha reached out and gave him a hug. He felt arms wrap around him as the hug was returned.   
He relished in the green apple scent of 17's silky black hair, and the warmth radiating from the taller man.   
Lapis took in the feeling of Yamcha's soft but spiky hair against his cheek, and how the human felt in his arms.   
The hug was kept short, both pulling away after a second.   
"So," Lapis began. "Where did you want to take me?"   
Yamcha smiled. "It's a surprise."   
He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"   
"Yep!" The Z fighter grabbed his hand, leading him towards the city.   
They stopped just around the corner from Dream Land.   
"Okay, close your eyes," Yamcha instructed.   
Blue eyes looked at him with confusion before they shut.   
The ex-bandit carefully led his companion up the tall, windy passage to the entrance, making sure he didn't bump into anything on the way.   
"Okay, open!"   
The artificial being opened his icy blue eyes and looked in front of him.   
"What's this?"   
"It's Dream Land, an amusement park!"   
17 chucked. "You're adorable."   
Yamcha blushed but smiled up at him. "If you think I'm cute, you should see yourself."   
He watched with satisfaction as a light, barley visible pink blush crossed the android's cheeks.   
They walked inside, looking around at all the different rides.   
"I haven't been here since I was 16, Yamcha commented. "See anything that looks fun?"   
17 nodded and started walking.  
Yamcha followed, looking ahead in their direction and smiling when he saw what it was.   
They stopped at the swing set.   
"You wanna go on this one?" Yamcha asked.   
"Yes."   
"Alright."   
The two got on with a group of another people, Yamcha sitting one swing in front of 17.   
Soon, the ride began and they were being swung around in a circle. Eventually, they were lifted higher and higher into the air.   
Yamcha smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the wind hitting his face and flowing through his hair.   
He heard laughing and his eyes reopened. He looked back at 17 and realized he was the source of the laughter.   
The android's eyes were wide open, looking all around the park from above, and they sparkled with laughter. Black hair was pushed behind him by the wind, some strands falling in front of his face. The sunlight seemed to catch onto his earrings, giving them an almost glowing look.   
Yamcha smiled wide and turned back to the front. [Kami, he's so cute.]   
The ride was over all too soon, and they walked towards the rollercoasters.   
"You thought those were fun, huh?" Yamcha asked with a smile.   
17 met his eyes wide a small smile. "Yeah, it was cool."   
The ex-bandit's smile widened. "Well, that's just the start! We can go on any ride you want."   
The android's smile faded to a playful smirk. "My my, such a gentleman."   
Yamcha looked away, swallowing the lump starting to form in his throat and laughing, hoping his blushing was unnoticed. "Yeah, well, I just want you to have a good time."   
He felt a hand slip into his, causing the blush to darken.   
"I am. I haven't had this much fun since before.... you know who showed up," 17 said, squeezing Yamcha's hand.   
The scarred warrior's face was deep red at this point, and he squeezed the artificial being's hand back. "I'm happy you're having fun," he said, turning his head and lifting his dark eyes to meet sky blue ones.   
Lapis gave him a tiny smile, though it was full of happiness. The sight made Yamcha's heart stop.   
The Android turned his head away, looking at a tall rollercoaster. He nodded in its direction. "What do you think about that one?"   
The ex-bandit shook his head to bring himself back to reality, following 17's gaze. He smiled. "Whatever you want."   
He was quickly pulled in that direction, and he realized with a smile that they had never let go of each other's hand.   
They got in line, and after waiting close to 20 minutes, they got in the seats. There was only two seats per row, and they sat in the very front.   
Yamcha and 17 shared a smile as the ride started, the seats moving up at almost a solid 90 degree angle.   
At the very top, they held hands again, fingers intertwining, keeping them down on the seats as if not to display it.   
They and the rest of the passengers were shot down, stopping only 3 feet above the ground before being thrown up again in a loop. As they were flipped upside down and going down tall drops again and again, shoulders bumped several times.   
Their laughter was loud and the sounds mixed, both secretly enjoying the way their laughs sounded together.   
[His laugh is so precious!] Yamcha thought.   
[He's so cute when he's happy,] Lapis thought.   
The ride ended, and the two men quickly made their way to another.   
They went on all the rollercoasters in the amusement park, the bumper cars (which Yamcha noted 17 thought were especially fun), the pirate ship, the teacups, and of course the Ferris wheel.   
After they went on all the rides they wanted, they sat down at a small, two person table shaded by an umbrella. Between them was a large soda with two straws on each end and an empty basket that used to hold nachos. It was starting to get dark, and the park would be closing soon.   
The scarred warrior stole a glance at the Android, who's eyes were focused on the orange-tinted sky.   
The wind blew softly, strands of black silk brushing across the handsome face, occasionally moving enough to reveal the golden earrings 17 wore. The lighting casted shadows across his face, covering half of it. Overall, 17 was a gorgeous sight right now.   
[Well, even more gorgeous than usual,] Yamcha thought to himself with a small smile.   
He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. 8:15, and the park closed at 8:30.   
He reached across and nudged 17's arm. "Hey, this place closes in 15 minutes."   
Lapis turned his head back to him. "Alright, you ready to go?"   
Yamcha nodded and he stood, throwing away their trash into a garbage can by their table.   
They left Dream Land, making their way down the windy path to the ground. When their feet touched the sidewalk, Yamcha turned to 17.   
"You wanna come over and maybe have a proper dinner? Puar definitely cooked something by now and there's always more than enough for the two of us."   
The corners of 17's lips tilted up just a hair. "Isn't it a little late for dinner?"   
Yamcha waved his hand in dismissal. "Who's judging?"   
The Android laughed quietly. "That would be great."   
The ex-bandit's face lit up at his answer, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of his apartment complex. "Awesome! Let's get going before it gets completely dark out."   
17 smiled adoringly at Yamcha's back and allowed himself to be led to the other's apartment.   
They walked at a slightly faster pace, arriving at the building and climbing the stairs.   
Yamcha pulled out his key and opened the door, stepping aside and letting the artificial being enter first.   
"Such manners," 17 teased as he stepped inside and looked around.   
Yamcha walked in after him, closing the door behind him. "What can I say, I learned well."   
Puar flew in from the kitchen. "Yamcha, you're home! I was just starting to think I should put everything away." Her eyes landed on 17. "Oh, hello!"   
Lapis gave the small cat a nod in greeting.   
"Puar, this is Android 17. He's the guy I had dinner with last night. 17, this is Puar. She's been my friend for over 20 years now," Yamcha said, deciding to make the introductions himself.   
"Oh, it's nice to meet you, 17!" Puar flew in a bit closer.   
17 gave another nod, smiling gently. "Likewise."   
She turned and looked at Yamcha. "I made lasagna. I left it on the stove in case you'd want some when you got back," she looked back at 17. "It would be a pleasure if you'd stay for dinner!"   
Yamcha laughted and scratched behind her ears. "Thanks, Puar. Yeah, I invited him on the way over and he said yes."   
She purred and flew up to his ear. "I'll stay in the bedroom so you two can have another romantic moment," she whispered.   
Yamcha smiled and nodded. "Thanks," he whispered back.   
She floated back to the room as she said she would, and Yamcha led 17 to the kitchen.   
He got two plates and handed his guest one, waiting for the Android to get his food before getting his own.   
They sat on the couch, setting their plates on the coffee table, and Yamcha put on a movie for them to watch.   
They sat close together on the couch, eating their dinner while watching the movie that Yamcha put on: a children's movie called Ponyo.   
When the plot of the movie reached the climax, the scarred warrior began to feel a little cold.   
Looking over at Lapis from the corner of his eye, he bit the inside of his lip as he got an idea. He slowly scooted over towards 17.   
The Android looked down at him in confusion when he felt him against his arm, but quickly understood and wrapped his arm around Yamcha's shoulders, bringing the ex-bandit's body against his.   
Yamcha's face flushed at the close, intimate contact and he leaned into the warmth of the body next to him. He relaxed completely against 17, leaning his head against his shoulder.  
They stayed like that, completely unmoving, as they finished eating a while ago. Yamcha began to drift off while watching the movie, feeling incredibly comfortable. By the time it was over, he had fallen asleep.   
Lapis looked down as the credits started to roll, seeing Yamcha's sleeping form against his. His heart fluttered at how sweet and peaceful Yamcha's face looked as he slept.   
He gently gathered the smaller man into his arms, carrying him back to his room and laying him on the bed.   
Puar uncurled herself and looked up from the foot of the bed as she felt Yamcha's weight being added to the mattress.   
17 smiled at her. "Shhh," he whispered, gesturing down at the sleeping Z fighter.   
The Android got up to leave and looked down at the sleeping figure. He slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yamcha's forehead. "Goodnight, handsome," he whispered.   
He rightened himself and made his way to the door, Puar following him.   
"Night, Puar. It was a pleasure to meet you," 17 said as he opened the door.   
"Goodnight, 17. It was lovely to meet you, too!"   
As the artificial being stepped out the door to leave, he stopped and turned back to Puar. "When he wakes up, tell him today was the most fun that I've ever had, will you?"   
She nodded. "Of course I will. You know, he really likes you," she leaned in close. "I think he even has a crush on you. And not to sound like I know you well, but I think you have one on him too, from what he tells me."   
17 smiled warmly at her. "Maybe," he said with a wink. "Well, I've got to get going. I have to work tomorrow. Bye," he waved and turned down the pathway, heading to the stairs.   
"Bye," she called after him, closing the door and locking it. She picked up their dirty dishes, placing them in the sink and turned the TV off, before returning to the bedroom and curling up at Yamcha's feet, falling asleep.   
  



	4. What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third date these two will be going on.... what could this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS I TOOK LIKE 2 AND 1/2 MONTHS. I'm sorry guys I got really busy with school and summer homework and just life. I didn't abandon this though! I'm gonna see this out to the very end even if it kills me

It'd been two days since Yamcha and 17's last date. They'd both been busy with work, but that didn't stop them from texting quite often.   
"Hey, are you working late tonight?" 17 texted.   
"Nah. Are you?"   
"No. You wanna go see a movie or something?"  
A wide smile split Yamcha's face. He loved being out with the Android, and it delighted him to know 17 seemed to feel the same way!   
"Yeah, that'd be great. Did you have a movie in mind?"   
Lapis took a minute to respond. "How about one of those Studio Ghibli movies they've been playing recently?"   
"Oh man, Studio Ghibli? It's been years since I've seen one of their movies. That would be awesome! Do you know which ones they have playing tonight?"   
Another minute of nothing, than his phone vibrated. "I'm looking at the movie times now. They have Kiki's Delivery Service playing tonight at 8. That sound good?"   
"Yeah that's perfect! I'll see you then?"   
"It's a date."   
Yamcha started at that message. [Did.. did he just call it a date? I know this is the third time we've been out but... maybe...] he took a deep breath. [Maybe we could talk about it tonight?]   
Puar floated up onto his shoulder. "Yamcha? Are you okay?"   
The ex-bandit gave her a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just... 17 and I are hanging out again tonight and he said "it's a date." Do you think he really likes me like that?"   
"Oh, Yamcha! I know he does. You should ask him to be your boyfriend tonight, I know he'll say yes."   
A blush fell over Yamcha's cheeks. "Really?"   
Puar nodded.  
"Well.. okay then. If you're sure." Yamcha locked his phone and set it down. He was excited to see 17 again, but he was nervous about making things official.   
He glanced over at the clock on his microwave. 5:57 pm.   
"Well, I'm going to take a shower before I go. I wanna look my best if I'm going to maybe have a new boyfriend tonight," Yamcha said, petting Puar's head.   
"Alright," the small blue cat flew off and back into their bedroom.   
Yamcha grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.   
17 tapped his fingers on the desk he was sitting at nervously. [Did I take it too far?] he tortured himself with those thoughts. [Does he not think of me that way and this was all platonic? Please don't let him just think of me as a friend,] he begged to himself.   
"Hey, Lapis?" The voice of his coworker snapped him out of his thoughts.   
She looked at him, concerned. "You okay there kiddo? You kinda spaced out there."   
The artificial being swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just nervous. I have another date tonight and I think I'm going to try and kiss..." he paused. "Her."   
His coworker laughed and gave him a smile. "Oh, you're all nervous over a girl, how cute. Listen, Lapis. You don't need to be nervous, if she's the same person you've been out with twice before she must like you, right? And if she doesn't like you that way, there's plenty of other people out there. You're a pretty handsome guy, you'll find someone soon."   
17 sighed. "I hope you're right." He looked at the clock sitting on his desk. 6:03.   
"Two more hours," he breathed to himself and leaned back in his chair. Only two more hours, then he could confess to Yamcha about his feelings.   
Yamcha rolled up to the movie theater at 7:45, hands shaking ever so slightly in nervousness. He pulled out his phone and opened his texts.   
"Hey I'm here," he sent to the Android. "Where are you?"   
The Z fighter looked up at the sky, hues of bluish purples and pinks replacing its natural light blue, indicating the approaching sunset.   
Footsteps coming towards him brought his attention back to before him and he looked at the source of the noise. His face broke out into a smile when he was met with a familiar face, one with icy blue eyes, dark hair down to his shoulders, and a small grin.   
"Hey," 17 said, lifting a hand and giving a small wave.   
"Hey!" Yamcha stepped forward, hugging him. "I missed going out with you yesterday."   
Lapis froze for a fraction of a second before returning the hug, grin becoming a smile. "Yeah, me too."   
Yamcha gave a small squeeze before pulling away. "C'mon, lets go before all the good seats get taken," he said, grabbing 17's hand and leading him inside.   
17 laughed and squeezed his hand. "You seem excited."   
"Of course I'm excited, this is a timeless classic! Have you ever seen it?"   
The android's blue eyes rolled up to the ceiling in thought, then back down to Yamcha. "If I have I don't remember it."   
Yamcha gave him a playful grin. "Well that's about to change."   
They stepped up to the ticket booth.   
"Two tickets for Kiki's Delivery Service at 8 o'clock please," Yamcha told the man on the other side of the glass.   
"Yes sir," the man typed into his computer. "Two adults for Kiki's Delivery Service at 8. That'll be $22.50."  
The scarred warrior reached into his pocket to grab his wallet when he felt someone place a hand on his arm.  
"I got it," 17 told him, handing the man his debit card.   
Yamcha rolled his eyes, lips curled up into a tiny smile. "Fine. But I'm paying for the popcorn and stuff."   
"Deal," the Android took his card back and grabbed their tickets.   
As they walked off, Yamcha reached down and slowly grabbed 17's hand.   
17 looked at him, down to their hands, and back up at his face, before smiling and interlocking their fingers.   
They got to the booth and the woman divided their tickets.   
"You'll be in theater 4 which is right back this way and it'll be on your left," she instructed them with a smile.   
"Thank you," Yamcha said, nodding to her.   
"Thanks," 17 lifted a hand towards her.   
Yamcha pulled the Android with him as he got up to the snacks counter.   
"Hi, we'll have a medium popcorn please," he said.   
"Would you like butter with that?" The man asked as he tapped at his screen.   
Yamcha turned back to 17. "You want butter on your popcorn?"   
17 gave a playful scoff. "What's popcorn without butter?"   
"My kind of guy," Yamcha chuckled and looked back to the man. "Yes please."   
"Any drinks?"   
"Yes, I'll have a small Coke. Lapis, you want a drink?"   
"I'll just take a water," the artificial human answered. "Medium is good."   
Yamcha paid for their popcorn and drinks while people behind the counter got it ready for them.   
Yamcha took the drinks while 17 carried their popcorn.   
"Lapis," the Android said.   
"Huh?" Yamcha cocked an eyebrow, confused.   
"You called me Lapis."   
"O-oh," Yamcha blushed. "Did you not want me to do that?"   
"No, no, it's fine. I liked hearing you say it," 17 looked at him with a bright smile.   
Yamcha's blush intensified and he looked away. He cleared his throat. "We should um. We should get going, so we can get good seats."   
17 laughed quietly and slung his arm around Yamcha's shoulders. "Good call, Yams."   
The scarred man felt his cheeks get impossibly warmer at the nickname.   
Following the previous instructions, they made it to their theater and got seats in the middle of the middle row.   
"Sweet, perfect movie seats!" Yamcha exclaimed as they sat down.   
17 laughed. "When 18 and I were still human, our dad took us to see movies every so often, and he loved to sit in the very top row."   
Yamcha looked over at him. "I hope you don't mind me asking but... how much do you remember before you became an android?"   
17 looked down at his lap. He was quiet for a minute. "Not a lot," he finally admitted. "I remember our parents voices, but not their faces or anything else about them. I remember our dog, though. Her name was Lily, and she was a black Great Dane. She was always protective over us..." he let out a sigh.   
Yamcha frowned, feeling sadness wash over him. He placed his hand over 17's. "I'm sorry I asked, I didn't realize it would be that sad for you..."   
The Android met his eyes, a tiny smile pulling at his lips. "It's okay, you didn't know. As for 18 though? I don't know how much she remembers. But," he breathed out, glancing over at the movie screen. "That's all in the past. I want to focus on the present, now. On you." As he said the last part, he turned his gaze fully back to Yamcha, looking right into his eyes.   
Yamcha's breath caught in his throat, his heart skipping a beat. He stared back, wide eyed.   
"... Yamcha?" 17 asked, worried. [Was that too forward?] he questioned himself.   
"Huh?" Yamcha blinked and shook his head, smiling. "Sorry, sorry. That just kinda took me back. I.. I want to focus on you, too. Going out with you has been... well, it's been one of the things that keeps me happy."   
17 smiled, soft and warm. "Me too." He gently cupped Yamcha's left cheek with his hand. "You're very attractive. Has anyone ever told you that?"   
Yamcha fought to keep his breathing steady. "Not.. not anyone who's opinion I cared about recently."   
The Android slowly leaned forward. "Do you care about my opinion?" He spoke, stopping with his lips just centimeters away from Yamcha's.   
"Of course," Yamcha breathed. His dark eyes flickered down to 17's lips, then back up to his breathtakingly blue eyes.   
Yamcha held his breath, leaning forward.   
"Hey!" A woman's voice said above them. "You two go kiss later, the movie is about to start!" She scolded.   
They both stared up at her with wide eyes, nodding slowly. Their faces burned bright red, but it was hidden by the dim lighting.   
17 patted the scarred man's arm. "Hey, she's right, the movie is starting."   
Yamcha smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay."   
Both faced back towards the screen to see the movie, 17's arm slung around Yamcha, the scarred man leaning into him.   
Throughout the movie, Yamcha made comments, things like "in the English version" (the movie was in Japanese with English subtitles) "she was a lot meaner" and "I remember he said ___ instead of ___" and other small comments.   
Their hands brushed against each other in the popcorn bin several times, only for them to playfully knock each other's hands around.   
By the time the movie was over, it was 10:30 at night.   
"Well," Yamcha said, rolling his shoulder to stretch it. "That was fun."   
"It sure was. I see what you mean about it being a timeless classic."   
Yamcha laughed. "Yeah, I first saw that movie as a kid, I watched it all the time, it never got old."   
The Android smiled. "You say that like you're so old."   
The Z fighter laughed and slid his hands in his pockets. "Some people might think that, yeah, but those are the little ones."   
"Does Gohan think any of you guys are old?"   
Yamcha thought about it for a minute. "I don't think so. If he does, he's never said it to us. He's too nice for that."   
The Android smiled. "From what I know about him he seems like a real good kid."   
"Yeah," Yamcha smiled as he thought of the small boy. "He has a good heart, just like his dad. That kid is like a nephew to me, I hope he knows that..." he sighed and looked at his feet. "It's a shame, since Goku's been gone, Gohan's had so much on his shoulders."   
Lapis gently took his hand and squeezed it. "Hey, hey. Don't go getting sad on me," he said softly. "I'm sure Goku is coming back. Haven't you guys been friends since you were like, 16? He wouldn't leave you, not now. I've never met him, but I know that when you all really need him the most, he'll be there for you."   
Yamcha smiled, lifting his head and looking into those icy blue eyes. "Thanks, Lapis... that really means a lot to me."   
17 gave him a warm smile, bringing a deep blush to his face. [Its now or never I guess,] he thought, taking a breath and summoning his courage.   
"Listen, 17, these last few days with you have been..." he let out a puff of air, "some of the best days of my life." He looked straight into the artificial being's blue eyes. "Being with you has made me happy in a way that I haven't felt in a really long time. Your smiles are the cutest, your laugh is the most precious noise I've ever heard, your voice is so deep and has a smoothing feel to it. Holding your hand makes me feel so... I don't know, warm inside? Like I can't describe it but all I know is I never want to stop feeling it, and the only one who's ever made me feel this strongly is you... so, I guess I'm saying..."   
The Android looked down at him, his icy blue eyes having a softer, less colder look to them, almost a look of hope.   
"17... will you be my boyfriend?"   
Lapis blinked and stared for a second, before a wide smile stretched across his face.   
He leaned forward, lifting his hand and cupping Yamcha's cheek. "I'd love to," he whispered, leaning the rest of the way and connecting their lips.   
It was a fairly awkward kiss, with noses bumping and pushing against each other, but they both loved it. The sweetest that the kiss carried left Yamcha almost dizzy with happiness and 17 feeling as light as a feather.   
They both pulled back slightly, leaving the kiss just a peck, but nonetheless amazing.   
The next few moments were just spent as Yamcha and 17 just stared at each other, lips only inches apart.   
Yamcha cleared his throat. "I um... wow."   
17 smiled. "Tell me about it."   
The ex-bandit laughed quietly. "I... I should go, it's getting kind of late and I have to work tomorrow. Um. I'll text you?"   
Lapis nodded, smiling gently. "Yeah."   
He walked Yamcha to his car.   
"See you tomorrow?" the Android asked.   
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why don't you come over after we're both off? If you don't work late, that is."   
17 shook his head. "No. I get off at 4."   
"Oh, cool, I get off at 3. So I'll see you then?"   
"It's a date." 17 leaned forward and kissed Yamcha on the cheek.   
The scarred warrior smiled and kissed the android's nose.   
"Goodnight, Lapis," he said as he opened the door.   
"Night, Yams," 17 waved and turned to walk to his car.   
Yamcha closed the door and started the car. He raised one hand to his lips and touched his fingers to them. "He kissed me... we kissed... and now he's my BOYFRIEND!" He exclaimed to himself, delighted about everything that had happened.   
"I gotta tell Puar!" He quickly pulled onto the road, heading towards his apartment.   
20 minutes later he was parked and racing up the stairs, taking two at a time.   
When he got to the door, he quickly unlocked it and ran inside. "Puar!" He shouted through the dark apartment.   
He set down his keys and took off his jacket, hanging it up on a hook in the wall.   
He saw a small, black figure come down the hallway.  
"Yamcha?" Puar's voice squeaked.   
"Puar!" Yamcha said, going to the small cat and scratching behind her ears. "Sorry, did I wake you?"   
"No, I was just reading. What happened?"   
Joy sparkled in Yamcha's eyes. "Puar you were right, he does like me! Puar we KISSED! And I asked him to be boyfriend and he said YES!"   
Puar's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? Oh, I knew it! I'm so happy for you Yamcha!"   
He gave the shapeshifter a pat on the head. "Aw, thanks, Puar."   
She tugged on his arm. "Now come on, hurry up and get ready for bed. You have to work tomorrow."   
Yamcha laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Mom."   
Puar rolled her eyes before floating back to the bedroom. He followed her, getting ready to go to sleep, a big grin on his face the whole time.   
17 stepped into his house, turning on the lamp next to the door. He set his keys down on the counter the lamp was on, taking his dark aqua coat and draping it over the side of the couch as he walked by it.   
The Android went down the hallway to his room, ridding himself of the orange scarf and black T-shirt he wore.   
His pants quickly followed, leaving him in just a pair of gray boxers. He grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and went into the bathroom, starting up the shower.   
He grabbed a towel while the water warmed up, pulling the curtains back and stepping in.   
He sighed through his nose as the hot water soothed his muscles. His icy blue eyes slid closed and he smirked to himself. [I have a boyfriend,] he thought.


End file.
